1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to board games such as chess which have a plurality of movable game pieces and, more particularly, to a game set and storage system in which the game pieces are stored in a preset arrangement relative to their starting positions on the game board.
2. Description of Related Art
One problem which players of games such as chess face is the rather tedious task of manually setting up the game pieces in the proper positions on the game board at the start of each game. This problem is aggravated when the pieces are scattered around the playing area during the game, adding to the length of time needed to arrange the chess pieces for a new game. In addition, with a game such as chess, pieces can easily be arranged improperly on the board, for example by reversing the positions of the king and queen. Discovering such a mistake after a game has begun can lead to confusion and frustration.